


make for me a soft universe

by ladyballs_and_manboobs



Series: The Casa Rametta Chronicles [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Martino being a good boyfriend, Post Episode 9, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyballs_and_manboobs/pseuds/ladyballs_and_manboobs
Summary: soft boyfriends are soft.





	make for me a soft universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solosilenzio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solosilenzio/gifts).



> I just love thinking that they spent all of Saturday together. Reposted from my Tumblr.
> 
> title from a song by Aurora

Nico wasn’t that keen on getting off the bed, but he didn’t want to have Martino out of his sight either. Martino compromised by wrapping him up in the duvet and walking him to the sofa, so Nico could rest there like a cozy little burrito and watch Martino fumble in the kitchen. 

He managed to fall asleep and when he woke up Martino was sitting on the floor by the sofa with a textbook on his knees and an uncapped highlighter in his mouth, frowning at the page. 

Nico wanted to touch his hair but his arms were trapped in the duvet and he huffed, trying to free them. Martino turned around immediately and smiled at the sight of Nico wiggling, then helped him to freedom. 

Nico’s stomach immediately grumbled and Martino put his ear to it.

“I think there’s someone there. A little animal begging for food.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe? Let’s feed it then. What would it like? Is pasta salad okay?”

Nico was giggling by then, and Martino blew a raspberry into his stomach before putting his ear back to it.

“I think it says yes?”

Martino looked up at Nico, and Nico nodded. 

They were eating on the sofa, feeding each other bits of cold pasta, when Martino’s phone buzzed. He put it to his ear without looking at the screen. 

“Hello? Yes, this is Martino…Signora Fares?”

Nico tensed up immediately, the fork clinging loudly as he almost dropped it on the plate.

“I understand, but I have to ask him. Just a second, please.” Martino pressed the phone to his chest and turned to Nico. “Your mom wants you to come back.” A beat. “Do you want to come back tonight?”

Nico swallowed, shook his head, the desire to burrow under Martino’s duvet back in full force. Martino gave him his trademark smile, the one that looked like he was trying and failing to contain his joy. 

“Signora Fares? I’ll bring Nico home tomorrow. Yes, absolutely. Mhm. No, it’s fine, I gave him some of mine. Don’t worry about that. Yeah, I’ll tell him you do. Goodbye.”

By the time Martino bent down to toss the phone on the floor, Nico’s mouth was hanging open. 

“You…you just did that. She listened to you.”

Martino shrugged. “Your opinion is the only one that matters to me. Besides, I don’t want you to go, today or tomorrow. You want a second helping?”

Nico looked down at his almost-empty plate like he forgot it was there. 

“No, I think I want to kiss you again.”


End file.
